Nowhere Near Christmas
by How You Been
Summary: This story is dedicated to WeasleyIsMyKing7. George and Hermione after the war are having a tough time without some of the people who meant the most to them, falling for each other might just help them but what happens when fate just seems to interrupt them at every moment.


Hi, this story is dedicated to WeasleyIsMyKing7 because she was the first one to follow, favourite and review my first story, P.S and P.P.S  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_George's POV_

Hermione and I sat wrapped up tightly together in front of the blazing fire of the Burrow lounge. Outside of the warm house was a particularly miserable day. Rain as far as the eye could see and further. Claps of thunder and bolts of lightning were present.  
With Hermione curled into me life had never felt more right since Fred died. His death was tragic, it still is.  
"It doesn't seem like it was that long ago that I was sitting downstairs with my family, it was during a thunderstorm, around Christmas time. I've always been scared of them, thunderstorms I mean, but now its just more sadness than anything else. It just reminds me of them, my mum didn't like them any more than I do." Hermione said breaking the silence.  
I didn't really know what to say, Hermione never spoke of her parents, to anyone. They had died during the war. They weren't killed by death eaters though, it was a muggle man who was just looking to rob them. It seemed like he just got scared when he saw them there and shot them and still robbed them.  
"'Mione they are always with you and they will be, forever." I say softly after moments of tense silence. A small smile graced her features so I continued " They will want you to remember the good times and cherish them, remember all the laughs and all the smiles. Remember the times when you felt that there was nothing better in the whole wide world. That's what everyone would tell me about Fred."  
A smile appeared on my face as I thought back to Fred.  
A bright light flashed outside the window, lightning I figured. Hermione curled into me even more as thunder cracked.  
"What do you think of when you think of Fred?" She asks tentatively.  
"I always think of the pranks, how his face would light up when he saw someone special, the dedication and enthusiasm to our shop and pranks. His smile. How he loved someone and never got to tell her and now I think I've fallen for her… he told me to take care of her if anything happened to him." I paused and Hermione shuffled away from me a little bit.  
Embarrassment was clear in her eyes but was soon replaced by fear as another clap of thunder sounded. I could see she was scared but too embarrassed to come to me for comfort again.  
"So Hermione, what do you think that you will think about for your parents?"  
"Um… Christmas. It was one of our last happy moments together… We sat by the fireplace all together, laughing and having a good time. We would do it every Christmas, it was one of our traditions." She says honestly.  
I nodded. I knew that I needed to keep her talking about the happy times so she wouldn't think of the bad times or their death.  
"What other traditions did you have?" I ask curiously.  
"Well we'd always have Christmas morning together. We didn't open presents first thing, we would make a nice breakfast together, pancakes usually and then although they were dentists we'd spend so long just sitting and eating lollies and chocolate. Then came the presents. After that mum and I did some baking of Christmas gingerbread cookies. There was just so much George… Too much…" By the time she finished there were tears in her eyes threatening to fall.  
Another flash of light came from the now dark sky, the clap of thunder following soon after. Rain streamed down just like the tears on Hermione's face. I looked at her, fright, guilt and sadness were all etched on to her face. I hold open my arms a little bit, inviting in to me. She seemed hesitant but as lightning lit up the outside again she dove into my arms.  
"It will get better 'Mione, I promise." I say holding her closer than before. I snuggle my head into her hair, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"You know George this whole get through this thing will only work if I can get out of this hug alive." She said breathlessly, I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.  
"Right, yea, sorry about that," I say sheepishly.  
We both look at each other, I found that I couldn't turn away, not that I wanted to, her eyes were just so captivating. Just as I started to leaning and Hermione had a blush forming on her face Ron, Harry, Charlie and Ginny walked in.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Ron teases leaning against the door frame.  
Hermione immediately pulled back from me, red staining her face.  
"No-nothing." She stuttered refusing to meet my eyes.  
I laughed loudly, but feeling just as embarrassed, caught nearly kissing Hermione by some of my brothers and my sister. Mortifying. I smiled at Hermione as she looked up at me shyly as she moved away from my hold. Ron, Harry, Charlie and Ginny moved to sit down on the couch opposite the one Hermione and I occupied.  
Lightning lit up the outside of the house again followed two seconds latter by a clap of thunder. It was getting closer. Hermione stiffened next to me in fear. The temperature seemed to drop dramatically. The crackling of the fireplace died down.  
"So what have you guys been up to?" Ron asked, directing his question to Hermione and myself.  
"Nothing." I say too quickly, earning me weird looks from my siblings.  
"Sure, sure." Ginny said in a sing song voice.  
"So Charlie how has Romania been?" Hermione asked, directing the attention cleverly away from the two of us.  
Small talk raged out between everyone but I couldn't take my eyes off Hermione. The way she lit up when she laughed and tilted her head backwards just a little bit. The small smile on her face when she turned to look at me those few times, a delicate blush dusted her cheeks when she met my eyes.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, nicely!


End file.
